custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Ignika (Spherus Imperus)
The Mythical Mask of Life, created by the Great Beings, and currently under the guard of the Toa Nuva. History The Ignika was forged by a Great Being, following plans for bio-mechanical life to be brought into their universe. It was designed as a fail-safe, should their steward, codenamed "Mata Nui", fall into any state of disrepair. However, when the Demonkin invaded their reality and began an all-out war, plans for the development of bio-mechanical life were put on hold, and the mask was hidden away somewhere where their biological denizens would not find it easily. The Demonkin was successfully staved off, and the remaining Great Beings created three guardians of the mask-Glaceirax, Flarasax, and Winsonorax. Each of the three possessed elemental affinity in ice, fire, and air respectively, and were hugely powerful. The latter, however, grew disillusioned with his task, believing his time would be better spent using the mask to his own advantage, and he betrayed his allies, taking the mask with him. He was apprehended and locked away, but the mask was lost, and the remaining guardians became wanderers of the universe. Many millions of years later, the mask was happened upon by a Toa team sent to retrieve an odd artefact spotted on the outer rim of Confederacy space. The Ignika was that artefact, and ignorance of its powers caused the deaths of all but one of the Toa; the last one going insane with power, killing himself not long after. Vakama (Spherus Imperus) led the rest of the Turaga to find the mask themselves, and the mask's power almost killed them, but they were able to contain it and take it back to Spherus Magna for study. At this point, the Avohkii had already been discovered, and the concept of another Mythical mask was not out of the realms of possibility; hence, the Ignika was able to be stored with far better security measures and stayed a relic in the Nuva Vault for many years. When Teridax (Spherus Imperus) led the assault on the Toa Confederacy, a preemptive strike on his part led to the stealing of the Ignika; however, it declared him unworthy, and cursed the Kraahkan (Spherus Imperus) to be fused to his face for all of eternity. He cast off the mask, and it was taken by Tahu (Spherus Imperus), who had been tracking its whereabouts. He donned the mask, and it shifted to fit his face. Using its power, he momentarily became at one with all life in the universe and, although Teridax's Kraahkan protected him from most of its effects, Teridax was forced to retreat, swearing revenge on the Toa. It shrunk, following this usage, although later regained some of its power, albeit losing its initial crystalline and then gold appearance in favour of silver. Since that time, the mask has remained safely under the protection of the Primis Major and Turaga at the Nuva Vault, a heavily fortified area riddled with elemental and spiritual runes to prevent its power from affecting those nearby. It is unknown whether or not the mask has decided it is content with its location; however, given it has not left, speculation suggests it is, in fact, governed by good morals, as opposed to bad. Powers The Ignika was the semi-sentient Mythical Mask of Life, and thus possessed extraordinary powers which set it above any other mask in existence, besides other Mythical masks. It had the ability to bring the dead to life, with their minds fully intact (as opposed to reanimation via necromancy) and instantly change any being's state from living to dead and back again if the user so wished. The mask's sentience meant it tended to not be worn very often, as it had to decide the wearer was worthy before bestowing its power. The mask was also capable of cursing individuals it did not consider worthy, even beings such as Teridax with the Kraahkan, creating various disadvantages which mostly remained until death. It is thought that, like all Mythical masks, it controls the fundamental basics of its power in the universe and, therefore, its destruction would result in the deaths of all beings within a large intergalactic radius, as well as the possible de-terraforming of all planets within that radius. Forms The Ignika was seen to be in four main forms: * Pure: As first found by the Toa, Vakama, and Teridax, this form possessed the most raw power and was the initial, unchanged form from when it had been created by the Great Beings. This form of the mask could theoretically create entirely new life itself * Charged: This version of the mask was charged with elemental energy and, despite not being as powerful as its pure counterpart, still far outweighed even legendary masks and was fully capable of controlling the fundamentals of its element, still. This version could bring to life or put to death any being * Powered: This was the version of the mask following its recovery from when it was used by Tahu, and could put beings to death, as well as bestow curses, but could not bring life to a dead being * Unpowered: This was the weakest form of the mask and roughly equalled a legendary mask for the short time it was in this form. It could only bestow curses and severely weaken, not kill, individuals. It appeared like this immediately after the outburst of power from having been used by Tahu Known Wearers Pure: * Unknown Great Being who created the mask (formerly) Charged: * Tahu (formerly) Category:Spherus Imperus Category:Kanohi